Red vs Blue Reanimation
by Nanoshifter95
Summary: Blue team has some new rookies. But there's something strange about them. To celebrate the announcement of red vs blue season 10


**Chapter 1**

Simmons and Grif were perched on top of red base. Simmons had a pair of binoculars in hand and was watching the blue base intently. Grif was sitting next to him, he had his head in his hands and was staring idley at blue base

"What are we…" Grif started but Simmons shushed him and continued to stare at the base. Grif shrugged and lifted his rifle and fired upwards. Simmons jumped and rounded on Grif

"What are you doing?" he yelped

"That's an excellent question… why don't you answer it". Simmons shook his head and went back to watching the blue base

"Sarge told us to keep an eye on the blue base while he's giving Lopez a tune up"

"I know that, but why are we actually doing it though. Sarge isn't here, how's he gonna know if we take a break"

"Grif, when aren't you on break"

"That's a good question Simmons, unfortunately I don't feel like using my break to think of an answer for that"

"But… never mind" Simmons gave up and lowered the binoculars

"What are they doing?" Grif asked

"Just… talking"

"No shit, really?" Grif's sarcasm was less than welcome "you mean that they're doing that thing they always do. God I would have _never_ expected that"

"Shut up" Simmons grumbled. He was sure they were up to something. Grif leaned forwards and squinted.

"Is that a ship?"

"Son of a bitch! We need to warn Sarge!"

"Why?"

"Just help me get down!"

Church eyes up the big black ship looming overhead. It bore the blue army flag but it just seemed to be circling the base repeatedly. He raised his sniper rifle and peered down the scope to see if he could make out anything useful.

"What's it doing?" Tucker appeared behind him. Church lowered the gun and turned to face him

"I don't know"

"Then why don't you look?" Tucker scoffed. Church's finger wavered over the trigger for a second, _Nah, _he though _better not_. Instead he turned around and continued observing the ship. Meanwhile in a lower section of the base Caboose sat cross legged rolling around a ball with a smiley face drawn on it. He sighed miserably

"Oh Andy!" he cried "Why did you have to explode?" Tucker plodded down the steps

"Cos he was a bomb stupid". Caboose left the ball and folded his arms

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid"

"Yeah… that's why I'm the one playing with a ball with a face on it… like a douche"

"Wait…" Caboose started "That is what I am doing!"

"Yes it is… well done" Tucker rolled his eyes and searched for a spare sniper rifle. Weapons were scarce, especially since they only had about one each. The last time Tucker had found a sniper rifle in the new base he had actually hit something with it. Causing Church to lose his temper and sling it into the river. Tucker gave up and climbed up the stairs to re-join Church on the roof.

Sarge grinned to himself. Lopez was standing next to him with a large blueprint spread across the floor

"It's my mots ingenious device yet" Sarge remarked

"_It's a car with six wheels_" Lopez droned in Spanish.

"Glad you agree with me Lopez. Adding an extra set of wheels would increase the speed by over 300%"

"_That's mathematically incorrect_"

"I know, gives you chills doesn't it" Sarge rolled up the plans and handed them to the Spanish robot. Lopez reluctantly took the blueprint and walked away to try and find something to hit his head against.

"SARGE!" Simmons burst into the room, he tripped over a loose fuel canister and landed flat on his face. Grif casually walked in, then tripped over Simmons

"Private Grif" Sarge shouted "you have neglected your duties to tidy up the base". Sarge picked up his shotgun and pointed it in Grif's face. Simmons rolled over and pushed Grif off of him.

"Sir, as much as I would like to see you shoot Grif there's something you should see". Sarge reluctantly lowered his gun and followed Simmons outside. He spotted the ship circling Blue base

"Those dirty blues have called in re-enforcements" he shouted, he lifted his shotgun and fired several times at the ship "Dammit I thought I told Lopez to improve the range on this thing". He ran over to the warthog and climbed into the passenger seat. Grif walked out of the base and realised what was going on, he tried a stealthy retreat but Sarge spotted him.

"Grif get in we're going to get rid of that ship" he said, shotgun aimed in the event of refusal. Grif sighed and climbed into the driver's seat and turned the keys. Simmons activated the Gatling gun on the roof and Grif opened the throttle.

Finally the ship began its descent and set itself down next to the base

"You think we have to call dibs on this one?" Tucker asked

"Nope, this is ours no matter what happens… but dibs anyway" the two soldiers walked over and the cargo bay opened. Three blue clad soldiers walked out and inspected their surroundings.

"Rookies" Tucker sighed. Church was not pleased. Every time they had a rookie something went wrong. First Caboose who had killed him with a tank. Then Sis who was less than helpful and colour-blind (Not to mention that her brother was a red). If these rookies turned out the same way.

"Hey" one of them said "This is the blue base right. Both had a blue beacon so we were a little confused"

"Yes this is blue base" Church sighed. The rookie nodded. Caboose appeared behind them and stood agape.

"Oh my God. Church cloned me because he loves me so much" he ran over and threw his arms around the team leader "Oh Church I knew you liked me!"

"What, no get off. I didn't clone you these rookies are just wearing te same armour as you" Church prised Caboose off and turned back to the rookies to begin a short orientation "I'm Church, team leader, that's Tucker the team Jackass and Caboose… the team idiot. The one rule on blue team is don't kill the leader, I am the leader, so don't kill me"

"Who would kill their own team leader?" One of the rookies asked

"Trust me it happens"

"Tucker did it" Caboose mumbled

"Shut up Caboose" Tucker growled. Church turned back to the new recruits. They lined up, much to his surprise

"Ok… so what weapons do you have?" he asked. Each of them held up a solitary handgun.

"You have got to be kidding me". He face-palmed and pointed to the base. We have a few spare guns, one each". They dispersed and went inside the base.


End file.
